Ichigo's Mysterious Tears
by BlueAlexis
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of Squad Three in the Gotei Thirteen. Rukia, his beloved Lieutenant.A mysterious & painful past that Ichigo fights to overcome. Will Rukia be able to soothe his pain? Meanwhile, a familiar face lurks in the shadows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy this first chapter (:**

**I do not own Bleach, I only own this story line.**

**Please Review. I would love to hear your opinion. Hehe. (:**

* * *

><p>As Ichigo strolled casually through Seiretei, he ran his hand through his bright orange hair. Ichigo had decided to grow it long; well, that was the excuse he gave people. To be honest, he just didn't have the time and the patience to cut his own hair.<p>

"_Bastard_, you still haven't cut that unruly hair of yours?" A familiar voice jested.  
>Crap. Ichigo started pelting round the nearest corner, his long hair flowing gracefully in the wind. "Taichou! There you are!" Ichigo stared horrified as he saw a few of his divisions' members running desperately towards him. Slowly, he stepped backwards. "Arara Ichigo… where do you think you're going?" Ichigo quickly glanced at Rukia, who was standing behind him innocently. Her delicate figure leaning against a nearby wall, her pale face covered by a stray bunch of raven hair. "You've got a lot of work to do… Taichou."<br>"A-Ahaha. Hey there Rukia- I didn't see you there! I just felt like taking a short walk."  
>"Leaving all your work behind?"<br>"I was planning to finish it! I swear!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo in utter exasperation; how did a man like Ichigo become a captain? Grabbing Ichigo by the ear, Rukia started walking to the third division, oblivious to Ichigo's quiet whimpers and moans. The strained laughter of squad three's members echoed quietly through the capital as they quickly followed after the duo.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back! Taichou! Fuku-Taichou!"<p>

Ichigo grinned at the members of his squad prostrating themselves before his feet, and decided to-just for fun- kick the nearest shinigami.

"T-T-Taichou?"  
>"I don't need this type of welcoming every time I show up. It's just weird!" Ichigo rested his foot on the downed shinigami's back, blatantly ignoring his protests.<br>"But Taichou…" a husky voice protested, Ichigo glanced up at the owner of the voice.  
>"Ah. Kira-kun, how many times have we had this conversation?" Kira stared at his captain blandly, his blonde hair covering up one of his dark sea blue eyes. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ichigo sighed impatiently.<br>"Oi Rukia…. Tell these idiots that they don't have to be so formal with m-"  
>"For once, this idiot is right. You don't have to show any type of respect to this moron." Rukia interrupted straight faced.<p>

The third division members burst out laughing, watching fondly at their superiors heated argument. It had been around a year since Ichigo had become Division Three's captain. His first action as Captain was to transfer thirteenth division's member, Kuchiki Rukia, to squad three. In doing so, he became a firm enemy of Jushiro Ukitake, Rukia's previous loving captain.

Many people were against the appointment of Kurosaki Ichigo as Captain, not because they doubted his strength and reiatsu that rivalled that of Kenpachi's, or his extreme sense of justice. Or even due to the fact that he was originally a human.

People were fearful of the blood thirsty hollow dwelling within him.

Ichigo had somehow managed to tame the beast inside him; however it was still there, lurking in the shadows. Waiting… Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It was only because it was an order from the Captain Commander, that Ichigo actually managed to become a Captain. It would seem that the Captain Commander had high hopes for the young man, foolish as Ichigo was, Ichigo had a good heart. And that was one of the most important things.

"Che… Whatever. I'm going to bed. Rukia… come with me!" Ichigo ordered, before walking out of the headquarters. Rukia followed unwillingly, a knowing expression on her face;  
>"Not this again…" as she stepped out of the room.<p>

The squad members in the room looked at each other in suprise, their faces turning a light crimson. The Captain and Lieutenant couldn't be…. No, impossible.

* * *

><p>"Well Rukia… You know what you're doing right?" Ichigo sneered. He was leaning against his room door, his arms crossed over his muscly chest. Ichigo walked slowly towards Rukia, who had stopped dead in her tracks. "Now…" he grinned. "How hard am I going to work you tonight? You have so much to do…"<p>

Effortlessly, Ichigo picked Rukia up on his back, opened the door and walked into his chambers. "Oi Ichigo! I don't want too tonight! I've had enough to do these last few days…" Rukia protested, hitting Ichigo's back with her slender hands.  
>"Na ah. No excuses. This is an order from your Captain." Ichigo smiled, whilst sitting her down at his desk scattered with paperwork.<p>

"I want you…" Ichigo whispered gently in Rukia's ear. "…To finish all of this paperwork by tomorrow morning!" Rukia grimaced. As she had thought.  
>"Ichigo! Doing this sort of thing is your job as Captain!Hey- are you listening to me?"<br>"Hai hai. I understand Rukia. But I'm a human! I need my sleep otherwise I crash." Ichigo said, while removing his white haori. He proceeded to remove his shihakushuo, but was stopped by a small squeak. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was glaring at him indignantly, sighing, he rolled his eyes and laid on his bed.

The bed seemed to hug his toned form, and the pillows smelt of lemons. As expected from the Gotei Thirteen, only the highest quality was allowed. Thinking about it, Ichigo had never seen a shinigami sleep before. Is it unnecessary for them?

Ichigo peeked at Rukia, who was completing the paperwork he had set her. Her brow was furrowed, creating a small crease on her forehead. How cute, Ichigo thought; a soft smile appearing on his handsome face.

A lot has happened; he was just glad that Rukia was there for him. If Rukia hadn't been by his side, he doubted that he would have been able to pull through.

But then there was Jushiro Ukitake.

The bastard didn't want Rukia to leave, but Ichigo refused to work unless he had Rukia by his side. I did act a bit like a brat, Ichigo thought sheepishly…

* * *

><p>Rukia looked up from the paper she was holding, and glanced at her useless Captain. Asleep… She got up from her seat and tiptoed quietly to Ichigo's bed.<p>

His face was covered by his long tangerine hair, and his mouth was set in a small smile. What was he thinking about? Rukia thought curiously, whilst using her delicate hand to stroke the hair away from his face. Jerk; she told him to cut his hair.

Rukia stared at Ichigo's sleeping face, analysing his masculine features. In the short time he had arrived in Sereitei, he has been branded as "Gotei Thirteens' Sexiest Captain." (Much to Byakuya Nii-sama's frustration)

Ichigo towered over Rukia; his body lean and muscly, with broad shoulders. With a chiselled jaw and liquid amber eyes that seemed to stare straight through you. His orange hair contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, Rukia could only admit that Ichigo was a good looking guy.

Almost every single woman in Soul Society had a crush on him. Well, herself not included.

"Rukia…" Startled, Rukia looked down at Ichigo's sleeping face. In a sudden movement, Ichigo had pulled Rukia down on the bed with him. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her back pressing against his wide chest. The piece of paper she was holding descended slowly to the ground. "Uwaaaah!" Rukia spluttered, "Can't breathe! Hey Ichigo!" The vice like grip around her waist loosened slightly. Rukia glanced at Ichigo, expecting a playful grin to be plastered on his face. However his eyes were closed, his face expressionless and unreadable.

Rukia felt her cheeks growing hot as Ichigo once again muttered her name in his deep slumber. "Rukia…."

Rukia felt her cheeks growing hot as Ichigo once more muttered her name in his deep slumber. "Rukia…."

"H-Hey Ichigo? Wake up now…" Rukia stammered. "Inoue…." Inoue? Rukia felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Yuzu…Karin…."Startled, Rukia stared at the solitary tear sliding down Ichigo's cheek; leaving a small wet trail.

Rukia had never witnessed Ichigo cry before. Yes, she had seen him seething with anger, but never on the verge of tears. Or actually crying. This was a first for her, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Another tear dripped Ichigo's cheek, and Rukia wiped it away delicately. Suddenly, his shoulders began trembling. His face beaded with sweat, "Yuzu…. Karin…Don't be afraid. It's me! Ichigo! Ichigo Nii-san!"

Ichigo's hands were still wrapped tightly around Rukia's slim waist, his grip tightened even more. "Why are you running?" Ichigo whispered through clenched teeth.

And then he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks for reading till the second chapter... I hope you enjoy it. If you have the time, please review. =)**

**I do not Own Bleach. I just own this plot...**

* * *

><p>The first thing Ichigo noticed when he woke up was his breathing, shallow and ragged, as if he had just ran in a marathon. The second thing he noticed was Rukia. Wait- Rukia?<p>

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ichigo shouted, jumping out of his bed and landing on the floor. "R-R-Rukia?What are y-you doing here? Why was I-"

Rukia stood up and kneeled down in front of him, before he could say anything, she slammed both of her hands onto his cheeks. "U-u-mwoh? Rwu-kaya?" he tried to say as she stretched his red cheeks.  
>"You know… I should sue you sexual harassment." Rukia said quietly. Ichigo turned scarlet as she withdrew her hands.<br>"H-Huh?"  
>"Never mind. Oh and, Taichou?"<br>"W-What?"  
>"Your face matches you hair," a short pause, "it looks nice."<p>

Ichigo stared blankly at Rukia as she stood up and walked silently of his room. Why was he holding her in his arms? Ichigo blushed violently as he remembered. M-more importantly, why was she in his room? He was sure that she would have tried to get out of his room as quickly as possible, as soon as she completed all that work.

As he picked himself off the floor, he put on his haori and wandered over to his desk. All of the work was completed. He grunted in approval, as expected from a member of the Kuchiki clan.

As Ichigo made his way to the door, a crunching sound beneath his feet stopped him. He looked down to the floor to see a white piece of paper. Uncompleted.

Rukia must have missed one.

* * *

><p>As Rukia waited for Ichigo, she leant against a nearby wall. She was pondering about the previous occurring events; why was Ichigo crying? Why did he seem so upset? She remembered him mentioning his beloved siblings' names; Yuzu and Karin. And Inoue…<p>

Rukia coughed uncomfortably, anyway, whatever it was, it had nothing to with her. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to relax. "Rukia…" Rukia's eyes snapped open, she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and placed her hands on her hips. "Ready to go, Ichigo?"  
>"Mmmmmh…" Ichigo replied, avoiding her piercing eyes. Rukia grinned, he was embarrassed, how adorable. Well, he <em>was<em> holding her tightly in his arms… Rukia suddenly found herself getting hot and flustered. She quickly placed her hands on her flaming cheeks. Arara? She thought to herself, I must be getting a fever.

"Ohio Gozaimasu! Ichigo Taichou! Rukia Fukutaichou!" squad three's members shouted in harmony as Ichigo and Rukia walked into the room.

They all looked at Ichigo's red ears, and a pink faced Rukia. And they all reached the same conclusion. All their eyes widened in unison as they began whispering to each other.

"I knew something was going on between the Captain and Lieutenant. I mean, Captain literally refused to work unless she was by his side. How romantic…"  
>"Aw, look how red faced Captain is! How sweet!"<br>"Lucky Rukia-san, I had my eye on the Captain for a while. He must have been good in b-"

Ichigo ignored his squad's chatter and walked straight out of division three's headquarters, Rukia following hastily behind him. As soon as they had stepped into fresh air, he stopped dead in his tracks, and swivelled around to face Rukia. Rummaging in his pockets, Ichigo brought out a neat folded up piece of paper. "Rukia… You missed one. Finish it. " He mumbled, before passing it to her.

Rukia quickly unfolded it to see the piece of paper she was holding last night, until she dropped it after certain events…

"Actually, I was just planning to finish this paper, when y-" Rukia protested, but Ichigo cut her short. "  
>Oh, and while you're at it, bring me Zangetesu and Sode no Shirayuki. You're going to spar with me for a while. I'll be waiting at Hokutan."<p>

And with that, Ichigo vanished from Rukia's sight. Rukia didn't even bother to try and follow. Ichigo was one of the fastest users of shunpo in the whole of Soul Society, she wouldn't have been able to catch up with him even if she tried.

Muttering under her breath, she retreated unwillingly back into division three.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichigo had already arrived at Hokutan. He was leaning against a tree, watching the beautiful nature surrounding him.<p>

He closed his eyes, listening attentively to the sound of trickling water. A slight fluttering sound interrupted his heavy concentration. Opening his eyes a crack, Ichigo noticed a beautiful violet butterfly, resting on his knee. Hesitantly, he extended a finger to the butterfly and scooped it onto his hand.

How beautiful he thought. The butterfly's wings somehow reminded him of Rukia's eyes, a pure violet purple…

Sighing, he lifted his long finger into the air, and blew lightly. The butterfly flew away, its wings sparkling like jewels in the pink horizon…

* * *

><p>Rukia began to grumble when she saw Ichigo, "Oi I-" but a hand clapped gently around her mouth.<p>

A beautiful lilac butterfly was resting upon Ichigo's palm, she watched quietly, stunned and breathless at the beautiful sight.

They looked exquisite.

Ichigo smiled slightly as he leaned towards the butterfly, his hair blowing slightly in the cold breeze, his topaz eyes shining with warmth. He let a slight breath out of his mouth; the butterfly stretched its wings and departed upwards towards the rose coloured sky.

Rukia turned around, looking at the intruder. She was shocked to see Matsumoto Rangiku standing behind her, smiling at her exotically.

"Rangiku-san…." Rukia whispered. "Hey Rukia, sorry for startling you." Rangiku averted her eyes from Rukia, looking towards where Ichigo was lying. "He was divine, wasn't he?"

Rukia found herself nodding, before she realised Rangiku was referring to Ichigo. "N-Not really Rangiku-san…" Rukia stuttered. Matsumoto chuckled quietly. "The butterfly was the only thing that was breath taking!" Rukia continued, blushing.

The blue eyed beauty rolled her eyes before grabbing Rukia by the hand, "Time to have some fun! Neh?" Without waiting for Rukia to answer, Rangiku was dragging Rukia over to Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I have slightly edited the previous chapters, but it doesn't really change the plot.**

**Well then, I hope you enjoy the third chapter! I'm trying to keep the characters as true as possible, but I may have slipped up here and there -.-**

**Oh yes! It was a random thought, but I suddenly thought of a certain odd pair. (And when I say random, I mean "Get hit by a flying book" random...)**

**You'll understand after you read this chapter. If you guys like it… I may add some more scenes of the strange pairing… It's all up to fate I guess.**

**Review if you have the time! I'd love to hear your opinion…**

**(Oh yeah… this is my first fan fiction, so it may be a bit dodgy. Sorry!)**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo looked away from the rosy sky and glanced at the two women running towards him. Well, Rukia was more likely being dragged along. Anyway, what was Rangiku doing here? Groaning, Ichigo pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and slowly stood up. Rangiku came to a halt in front of him, and withdrew her hand from Rukia's wrist.  
>"Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?" he shot a quick look at Rukia, who avoided his eyes. Matsumoto smiled as she saw Rukia's pink face. "Oh well I was merely strolling along when I saw little Missy here. Isn't that right, Rukia-san~?" Rangiku chuckled. Rukia still wasn't saying anything.<p>

Ichigo scratched his head in confusion. Women, he never would understand them.

"Anyway, shall we get started Rukia? Where's Zangetsu?"

Rukia's face shot up and looked blankly at Ichigo. "Z-Zangetsu?"

"Yep. I told you didn't I? I wanted to practice my sword skills. And it wouldn't be any good if…" Ichigo's voice trailed off as he saw Rukia's red face. "You forgot Zangetsu?"

"No I didn't!" Rukia said defensively, "I purposely didn't bring Zangetsu!" her voice raised a few notches. She saw Ichigo slightly raise an eyebrow before quickly dropping it down. "Ichigo! It isn't good for you to rely on your sword all the time, it's good from time to time to practice your hand-to-hand combat!"

"You know she's right Captain. If you find yourself in a tricky situation, and yah somehow haven't got your sword. It's good to be able to defend yourself using these babies." Rangiku pointed to her clenched fist. "I've had to use them many times when some harmless drinking gets out of contro-"

Ichigo and Rukia gave her a strange look, cutting her short. "Anyway, it's a good idea to learn how to use kido as well." The two women watched amusedly as they saw Ichigo's face turn pale.

"Let's forget the kido for now." Rukia objected. She knew that Ichigo was useless at kido. He was even more dangerous than Renji when he had attempted it.

"Y-Yeah, hand-to-hand combat sounds appealing…" he grinned at Rukia, "I'm not going easy on you!"

"Just how I like it you punk!" Rukia shot back, her previous discomfort forgotton. "You better up your game boy before I smash your arrogant attitude!"

"What was that you midget?" Ichigo retorted.

A stifled giggle interrupted their heated conversation; Rukia and Ichigo glanced at Rangiku who was covering her mouth with her hand. She was obviously trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked dryly, staring at Rangiku who had given up on stifling her laughter..

"Ha.. Ha ha ha hahahaha! I guess those rumours are true then!"

"What rumours?" Rukia asked.

Rangiku winked at Rukia. "Well that's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed again as she stared at Rukia and Ichigo's blank faces. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a small clue." She gestured for Rukia to come closer, hesitantly, Rukia obliged. "They're…" Rangiku whispered "Very. Very. _Spicy."_

Slowly, Rangiku withdrew her mouth from Rukia's ear, grinning mischievously. "Well then!" she continued loudly. "I'll leave you two to train in peace, ne?" And with that, she vanished from their sight.

"So… What did she tell you?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was ruffling her black hair in confusion.

"To be honest… I really don't know myself. Maybe she was hungry or something?" Rukia mumbled.

"_Huh_?"

"No, never mind. Shall we continue?" Rukia said. Without waiting for his reply, she raised her fist and slammed it into his temple.

"Uwaah!" jumping backwards, Ichigo clutched his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He felt a warm liquid slowly trickle down his cheeks. In disbelief, he glanced up from the blood on his hands to his smiling Lieutenant.

"Arara. That's not good. A captain must always be on guard! Ich-i-go~" She laughed, grinning at his shocked face. "I guess your all talk aren't y-" she was cut short abruptly when a strong force slammed against her, knocking her senseless.

* * *

><p>The nerve. How could she just <em>punch<em> her Captain like that? The little midget. Oh he's not holding back now, he's going to make her taste hell. He smiled to himself, wiping the blood of his chin.

_Yes Ichigo. Thoughts like that. Those are the type of thoughts I thrive on. But I don't think you're serious, are you?_

Shit.

_Allow me to discipline her a little. Right, Ichigo?_

It just a figure of spe-

_Too late. Once I'm finished with her, she's going to know who's boss…_

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered open, wincing as she felt pain radiating through her body. What the hell just happened?<p>

Rukia gasped as she saw Ichigo lying on top of her, his strong arms forcing her wrists onto the ground, pinning her down. "Oi Ichigo! You didn't have to get that mad!" Rukia protested, trying to shake her hands free. "You orange-headed, freak of nature, bast-"

Suddenly, Ichigo's face shot up, his long hair covering his face. He was smiling.

No, that wasn't a smile. That was-

"Hey there… Rukia-chan."

Shivers ran down Rukia's spine as he paused for a moment. This guy wasn't Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't sound this... evil.

"You..."

"Oh. I guess you don't know me, do you? My name is...Well… " his deep voice trailed off.

"Hmmm...I guess my name is Shiro Ichigo. You can call me Hichigo though, if you want…Special service for my _beloved_ Rukia-chan~"

A sudden gust of wind sent the hair covering Hichigo's face upwards, revealing yellow iris' surrounded by black sclera's.

"You… Who are you? Where's Ichigo? What have you done to him?" Rukia stuttered, her face turning a sickly white. Who the hell is this person?

"Yareh yareh, so many questions, but so little time. As for the first question, I've already told you. Now… I would think it's time I got started."

"Wh-" Hichigo lifted a hand from Rukia's wrist and trailed it slowly up her neck. Even though her hand was free, Rukia froze in shock as Hichigo pressed a finger against her lips. She could feel his dark reiatsu thickening, expanding over her thin body, pressing her down into the ground.

"So you do know how to be quiet hmmm… "he whispered, whilst his face leered above her own.

Without warning, Ichigo grabbed a fistful of Rukia's jet black hair and pulled it towards his face. He laughed as he heard Rukia gasp, and inhaled her hairs fruity scent.

"You smell nice ya'know? You kinda leave me… wanting more." Hichigo yanked her hair again, causing her face to contort with pain. His other hand released her other wrist, reaching over to caress her soft cheek.

Slowly, he bowed his head, his face burrowing into her slender neck. His dark reiatsu was continuing to expand, Rukia realised that any attempts of struggle would be futile. She felt a heavy pressure on her neck, and a feeling of dread washed over the dazed Rukia.

"Get…off…" she managed to croak, her chest heaving with the effort she was exerting. Rukia winced again as she felt teeth bite into her white skin, drawing blood.

"Make me." Hichigo grinned, licking the blood on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. I can't help but realise that this chapter is so short. Meh. Sorry about that. <strong>

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually cannot believe the extraordinary amount of bad luck I have been having recently. This chapter has been deleted **_**twice**_** so far. **_**Twice. **_

**On a happier note, Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a good one! **

**And Happy New Year! I hope you have a good 2012!**

**Also, you may find this chapter quite confusing. But do not worry; the mysteries will gradually unravel over time…**

**(Oh yes bubbleboss1022 & zero09q; I'm so glad you're enjoying this chapter! Both of you motivated me to write this chapter… =] )**

* * *

><p>A rapid movement made Rukia widen her eyes; her body no longer being influenced by the heavy spiritual pressure.<p>

Hichigo had toppled over to Rukia's side, his eyes bulging and his chest heaving. She could see his eyes regaining their normal colour as he continued writhing on the floor.

"You s-sick pyscho… How dare you." a ragged voice whispered.

A bloodcurdling cackle echoed through the air.

"Yo. King. I see you're back? Quite early aren't you?" a loud voice sniggered. "Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore."

Rukia shivered as a pair of luminous yellow eyes clouded with white turned and stared at her as his thin lips spread into a wide smile.

"I've already punished her, in a… _unique_ way."

Soon after finishing his sentence, the man collapsed to the floor.

Landing on a very shocked and overwhelmed Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo woke up, his hands leapt to his blood stained lips.<p>

Shit.

The second thing he noticed was his Lieutenant.

Shit.

Rukia was sitting a few metres away from him, her arms clasped around her tiny waist. She was rocking back and forth quickly with her face buried within her knees.

It took quite a lot to startle Rukia, and here she was, _petrified. _

What made the whole situation worse, was that Ichigo was utterly powerless. He could only watch in horror as his inner hollow took over his body. And… did that to her.

Ichigo slowly stood up, clearing his throat loudly to announce his presence. Rukia's face shot up as she leapt off the floor and readied a combat stance.

"Hado no-"

"Woah. Easy there Rukia! It's me. Ichigo! Ichi…"

_Flashback _

"_It's me! Ichigo! Don't be afraid!"_

"_Liar! You're a monster!" a shrill voice screamed. "You're not Ichigo! You're a demon! Get away from us!"_

"_Monster… Monster... __**Monster!"**_

…

This has happened before…

Hasn't it?

* * *

><p>"Woah. Easy there Rukia! It's me. Ichigo! Ichi…"<p>

Rukia relaxed her outstretched arms as she heard Ichigo's voice. Normal. Phew.

Rukia started slowly walking toward her long haired friend, her pink lips slowly spreading into a small smile. Her walk suddenly halted to a standstill as she noticed Ichigo's pale face.

"Ichigo?"

No answer.

Rukia slowly waved a hand past his glazed eyes, frowning as she saw no response.

"Oi! Ichigo!" she shouted in his ear.

Not even a flinch.

_Two Minutes Later_

Rukia could feel panic welling up inside her chest, and her throat tightening. Her mouth was dry as dry as sandpaper as she roughly shook Ichigo by his shoulders.

"Ichigo! Captain Strawberry! Lanky! You better answer me right now otherwise I'll whoop your ass later!"

Silence.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

What's wrong with him? Why isn't he answering me? Rukia thought to herself. What if… What if… Rukia could feel tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes, but she roughly wiped them away with her face lowered to the ground.

This bastard. First he goes mental on me and then he lapses into some sort of self-depression. What the hell? This isn't anything at all like Ichigo.

First of all, Ichigo doesn't like to self-sympathise.

Secondly, he's not the type to mope around.

Then what is it?

She glanced at Ichigo once again, taking in his precarious position.

His hands were placed in front of his face (obviously trying to protect himself from the kido spell she was prepared to release) and his eyes were wide open. His shoulders were slumped forward, and strands of his orange hair were covering his face. Rukia gently moved the strands of hair out of his face and sighed deeply.

I've got myself stuck with a troublesome Captain, she thought to herself whilst scratching her chin. Desperately trying to ignore the worry building up inside her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichigo's Inner World)<strong>_

"_**Monster."**_

"_**Monster."**_

"_**Monster."**_

_Stop it!_

_I don't want to hear it._

_I'm not a monster. I didn't mean to do that. I honestly didn't. Believe m-_

"_I'm not a monster. Believe me. Trust me!"_

_Ichigo felt his blood run cold when he saw a familiar figure step out of the darkness._

"_Oh help me." __The mocking voice continued his face now clearly visible._

_Hichigo._

"_Yo-!"  
><em>

"_Don't even start it pretty boy. I didn't drag you here. You came here out of your own bloomin' free will. Anyway; trying to escape are you?"_

_Ichigo scowled at the rude interruption, before his eyebrows rose in annoyance. "Escape? From what?" Ichigo asked his inner hollow, baffled at the strange question. _

_Ichigo stared at Hichigo as he brought up a white hand and tapped at his temples with a pale finger_

"_Your past."_

_Ichigo's face immediately turned hard, the colour draining out of his skin. His lips pursed and his fists clenched beside him. _

"_Shut up."_

_Hichigo felt the pace of his heartbeat increase as he sensed a deadly aura emanating out of Ichigo's body. Finally. A good fight. _

"_Aaaaw. Did I prod at a nerve? I'm only telling the truth though. And you know it."_

"_I said shut up!" Ichigo snarled._

"_Good, good. Get more agitated. Get more frustrated. Give me a good fight Ichigo. Otherwise, our roles may be changed. Who knows, I may become King…."_

_Hichigo grabbed the sword strapped across his back and swung it forward. Ichigo quickly followed. _

"_Bankai."_

"_Bankai."_

_Two soft growls echoed in unison across the dark surroundings._

"_Tensa Zangetsu..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it for now. I'm running short of inspiration, so if you have any ideas that you think would be good for <strong>__**this fanfic please feel free to tell me.** =)_


	5. Chapter 5

As the mist slowly dissipated, two figures could be seen.

One had his sword slung over his shoulder, casually grinning at his white blade. His grin widened as he noticed a red trail of blood sneaking down his wrist.

The other was gasping, leaning on his black katana that was buried in the ground. Drops of sweat slid lazily down his neck. Growling, the orange head wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo pushed himself of the black katana, he vaguely inspected the damage he had been dealt. There was a gaping gash in his left shoulder, and as he readied himself into a fight stance, crimson liquid leaked freely out of the fresh wound.<p>

"Ngh!" Ichigo winced as he felt pain shoot through his arm.

"Looks painful."Hichigo laughed.

"You. Shut up."

"Whatever." 

As Hichigo lunged towards the Captain, Ichigo quickly parried the blow. However, he immediately regretted his decision.

Ichigo fell to the ground, his knees buckling as he grasped his injured shoulder. Zangetsu dropped noisily to the ground next to him. Hichigo grinned triumphantly as he kicked the black katana out of Ichigo's reach.

"I guess it's my win this time. Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled at the hollow. "It's not over yet… Idiot."

"Oh?" 

"As long as I…" Ichigo paused to draw in a shaky breath, "Live…You have not…"

Ichigo yelled as Hichigo violently kicked his wounded shoulder, causing him to collapse to the ground. Ichigo's hand grabbed the foot that was pressing him against the ground, trying to wrench it off without causing further excruciating pain.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear…"

Defiant bronze eyes met blood thirsty yellow ones.

"I…said…you haven't won…yet. Moron."

A flash of rage passed through Hichigo's face, before he quickly regained his usual calm and cocky composure.

"I haven't won yet… you say?"

Like a flash of lightning, Hichigo thrust his hand forward, straight into Ichigo's other unscathed shoulder.

Ichigo roared once again as Hichigo slowly withdrew his bloody hand. However, Ichigo refused to release the hand that was gripping Hichigo's foot.

"Che. You're a persistent bastard aren't you?" Hichigo muttered, whilst staring at his white hand covered in warm blood.

"Heh…" Ichigo laughed weakly. "That I am."

Hichigo glanced from his scarlet hand to Ichigo's pale face. A sudden sigh escaped from his lips.

"Yah know. Yah really should save yah energy. You ain't going anywhere with those injuries. Save your breath for your last words…" 

"Hmmm?"

Hichigo slowly looked Ichigo up and down.

_Something's wrong. Why isn't he doing anything? Why isn't he __**trying**__ to do something? Normally, Ichigo would be spitting out remarks as if his life depended on it…_

_He's just…lying there. He's obviously still alive; he's breathing. But how can he be so calm?_

Hichigo was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Ichigo whisper something.

"You know… you shouldn't act so arrogantly in front of the enemy."

_Oh here come the remarks. He's lost... But why does he act like he has won? _

_Infuriating. So infuriating. _

"Enemy? I see no enemy. A powerless person like you isn't worth being called an 'enemy'"

"Well that's where… you are wrong…"

"Huh? What are you-"

Hichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

_What is this… feeling?_

Slowly, Hichigo lowered his head to stare at the hand clenched around his ankle. The hand was glowing a faint blue.

_What th-_

"Hado no San juu san. Sokatsui."

* * *

><p>Rukia breathed a loud sigh of relief as she saw Ichigo's eyes begin to flutter. During his 'spiritual' absence, she had attempted to lay him down on the ground. This, though, had epically failed.<p>

A petite girl like Rukia had no chance of being able to support a fully grown man, laid with muscle. Instead, she had collapsed under Ichigo's weight and ended up in a rather awkward position.

His chest and head had somehow managed to end up resting in her small lap. And after some futile struggling, she had given up on trying to move him and had merely adjusted herself and him to make them both comfortable.

Her alarm peaked after she saw blood soaking into his white haori. She had quickly proceeded to remove his haori and upper body part of the shihakusho- after much hesitation.

She was horrified to see two gaping wounds in his shoulders, oozing blood.

"What is this stupid idiot doing?" she shouted to herself, whilst tearing off part of her hakama. Her slender hands neatly wrapped the cloth around his wounds, tying the ends in a neat bow. She noticed her hands were shaking slightly, but she ignored her anxiety.

As blood slowly soaked into the black cloth, Rukia felt her worry increase further.

_What's taking him so long?_

That's why she was so relieved after she saw Ichigo's once lifeless eyes stirring.

* * *

><p>Rukia's violet eyes softened as she stared at the man lying in her lap.<p>

What an idiot, she had thought to herself fondly.

Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open, revealing heavily dilated pupils.

"Ruk…ia…"

"Hai hai. I'm here. What happened? So suddenly…" she questioned.

She stopped as she saw Ichigo's face turn away from hers, his eyes avoiding her.

"Nothing much…" he had mumbled.

Rukia immediately knew that she wouldn't be able to get him to answer. She realised she shouldn't ask him. Sure, the burning curiosity to know filled her, but that face told her everything.

Something had happened, but he wasn't prepared to tell her…

Rukia glanced down at Ichigo's face once again, she noticed his face had flushed a light pink.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"This…" his breathy voice mumbled. "This… position is a little…"

This time, it was Rukia's turn to blush. Her face was directly above Ichigo's; to any passer-by, it would look like they were having an intimate lovers' moment.

"Um… You see… You were like, in a trance, so I tried laying you down on the floor. But…it didn't work.. And…yeah…" Rukia clumsily stuttered.

"Hnnn…" he responded meekly.

An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Umm… we should get going to the barracks. It'll be good to get those wounds treated…" Rukia muttered.

"Hnnn…"

* * *

><p>As Ichigo staggered into third division, leaning against Rukia, worried squad members gathered around him.<p>

"Taichou? What happened?"

"You alright Taichou?"

"Who was the bastard Taichou? I'll go beat their asses!"

_So…how am I going to explain this?_ Ichigo groaned inwardly, staring at the concerned faces of his squad members surrounding him.

'Oh yes. I just was involved in a fight between me and my inner hollow. Nothing to worry about folks.'

_Yeah, as if I could say that._

After a few moments of thought, he pushed himself off the support of Rukia and stood up straight. While wincing, he raised a hand, instantly silencing the racket.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Anyway, do you mind… tending to my wounds?" Ichigo's loud voice declared, indicating to the wounds on his shoulders.

"Of course Taichou! Come this way… We'll take you to Unohana Taichou… "

A few squad members giggled as they saw Ichigo quickly grimace.

"Ahem. Actually. I would rather have my wounds treated here. You know… saves… Unohana Taichou the trouble… Ha."

Quiet laughter erupted within the squad.

Everyone was aware of the tense atmosphere between Unohana Taichou and Kurosaki Taichou. Moreover, Unohana Taichou had warned Kurosaki earlier not to take a single step in her division.

Ichigo glared at his laughing squad members as he recalled the warning that was given to him during his last visit to the squad.

* * *

><p>"<em>Honestly Kurosaki-kun, how many times have you injured yourself?" Unohana asked the orange headed man, who was sitting on top of a futon. Hanatarou was busy tying a bandage around his waist, and disinfecting cuts on his brow. <em>

"_Ah, Unohana-san! But this time it wasn't my fau-" _

"_No excuses. You have to take care of your body, you're not setting a good example to your squad members. I can't even begin to count the times my members have had to heal you and your squad." Unohana sighed quietly. _

"_But, Unohana Tai-"_

"_The next time you come to seek aid from my division; I will personally deal with your injuries…" As she was saying this, her usual gentle face darkened. _

"_Is that understood, Kurosaki Taichou?"_

"_H-hai…" _

* * *

><p>Ichigo dreaded to think about what Unohana would do to him if he returned… and he wasn't eager to find out.<p>

"Send someone proficient in medical treatment to my chambers."  
>"No-one," he quickly added, "from the fourth squad…"<p> 


End file.
